Multi-range hydromechanical transmissions are well known. Ranges are changed by sequentially disengaging and engaging a number of synchronizers and clutch assemblies. Split torque continuously variable transmissions (CVT) may utilize automated dual clutch arrangements in conjunction with a plurality of synchronizers. Existing continuously variable transmissions are large, quite long structures in order to meet machine use and drop requirements. Existing continuously variable transmissions typically are not economically incorporated into smaller applications, providing undesirably low returns on investment. Thus, such transmissions generally are utilized in only limited smaller applications. Moreover, dedicated components and subassemblies are generally required for different machine platforms. U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,929 to Kömer, et al., discloses a transmission system including a mechanical power-transmitting element with a mechanical transmission part arranged in a housing.